


The Spirit of Night Belongs to Us

by TheSinIsStrongWithThisOne



Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker, The Glass Scientists (Webcomic), The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: (but also the character getting choked doesnt need to breathe so), (everyone's fine), (its Jekyll), (potential mind control but up to interpretation), (technically) attempted murder, Choking, Crossover, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Trans Male Character, Vampires, you thought dracula was the top? sike get ready to meet vers jekyll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSinIsStrongWithThisOne/pseuds/TheSinIsStrongWithThisOne
Summary: Mr Hyde is having a bit too much fun when he realises he's being stalked by a mysterious stranger who means to do him harm. But when he suddenly keels over and transforms into another man all together, his stalker is intrigued.
Relationships: Dr Henry Jekyll/Dracula
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. Meetings in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> ~Beta by littlebluejane~
> 
> *sigh* so I guess this is a thing im doing now? Nobody else will do it so ig I have to huh. Also hi, im trans and Im projecting onto Jekyll so im using my own terms for his equipment (cock instead of clit, chest instead of breasts)
> 
> Also so this version of Jekyll/hyde is based on a combination of the glass scientists, the Jekyll and hyde musical and my own projections. Dracula is just,,, idk just Dracula ig. I keep most of the descriptions vague so that you can have your own projections
> 
> edit: THE TENSE ISSUE HAS BEEN FIXED!

Edward Hyde stumbled out of the public house. 

Or rather, he was pushed quite definitely through the doors and to his knees on the cold, hard brick pavement. Staggering to his feet, he smiled to himself and turned to the woman standing in the doorway.

“I’ll try again tomorrow night then, shall I?” he said. 

The woman snorted her contempt, turned, and let the door slam behind her. Hyde spun himself in a few circles, trying to figure out where exactly he had found himself tonight. 

White Chapel? No, the street was too empty.

Hyde stood there for a moment trying to examine his surroundings through his glazed eyes when he noticed footsteps quickly approaching from behind him. Hyde almost tripped himself up trying to confront the man who was barely a foot away from him. 

Swaying on his feet, Hyde tried to swing a punch at the stranger. 

The tall man easily ducked under the fist and was now pressed right up against Hyde’s back. He tried to stop himself from shivering in response to the hot breath that was now at his neck. His swaying senses were straining to gather themselves against the frankly intoxicating smell of this stranger’s breath. A hand had crept its way around his neck, pawing at the soft flesh under Hyde’s collar.

“You don’t know who you’re threatening,” he said. He quickly turns to try and land a blow at the stranger’s stomach. Again the man simply walked out of the way of Hyde’s slow, gin-soaked advances. 

“Nor do you,” the strange man spoke. 

He strode to Hyde’s side once more but stopped short when Hyde let out a cry for seemingly no reason. Hyde keeled over, clutching at his stomach. He sunk to his knees, and wheezed heavily careening backwards in uncontrolled pain. 

His pursuer stepped back, intrigued and examining the strange sight before him. He sniffed at the air and hummed to himself in interest. 

Hyde was now grabbing at his throat, his voice turned higher pitched than before and he was now shrieking. His eyes were strained open so wide that they looked like the lids might tear at the edges and the previously ragged and dirty blonde hair that he possessed had dulled to a mousy brown.

He fell silent, straining to cry out and letting out two final sharp spasms, one through his back and the other through his neck, as though he was being struck across the face. Then he seized up on the pavement beneath him, breathing heavily before finally falling unconscious.

The stalker, previously entranced by these events, now approached the limp body before him and was with a realisation.

_This is not the same man I approached before._

He was smaller, not thinner but indeed less toned than the imposing figure he once cut. His face was softer and less grubby, and in the dull light of the lamp-lit street, he almost seemed to be radiant. The tall stranger gathered up this new man’s unconscious form, remarkably gently, and carried him back to his carriage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this was all just preamble, i promise the good stuff is in chapter 2


	2. A Real Man's Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jekyll wakes up in a home that is not his own, but it won't take him long to make it such.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sigh* so I guess this is a thing im doing now? Nobody else will do it so ig I have to huh. Also hi, im trans and Im projecting onto Jekyll so im using my own terms for his equipment (cock instead of clit, chest instead of breasts)
> 
> Also so this version of Jekyll/hyde is based on a combination of the glass scientists, the Jekyll and hyde musical and my own projections. Dracula is just,,, idk just Dracula ig. I keep most of the descriptions vague so that you can have your own projections
> 
> Also yes I know that I accidentally switch from past tense to present tense. No beta we die like archival assistants deal with it.

When Henry Jekyll came to his eyes were blurry, and his head pounded. He rolled over, searching for his fiancée but instead rolled off of the bed and onto the creaking hardwood floor. Realising he was not in his own house but rather one much more extravagant, he sat up straight on impulse and attempted to cover his dingy clothing with the blanket that he had pulled to the floor with him.

“Ah good, you’ve finally awoken,” remarked a soothing voice from the doorway. “You must’ve had quite an enjoyable night to have slept so long.” Jekyll struggled to his feet, his chest and back aching. The man who stood before him seemed vaguely familiar, but he couldn’t quite place where he’d seen him before.

“Might I know the name of my… generous host?” Jekyll rasped.

“Of course. Count Vladimir Dracula, and you – I believe – are the famed Dr Henry Jekyll?”

“I- well, I don’t know about ‘famed’, but yes.”

“Your reputation precedes you. When I brought you to my home, my housekeep recognised you immediately.” At this, Jekyll froze. 

“May I enquire as to why you brought me here, and when?” he asked. 

“I found you unconscious in an alley late last night. You would not stir, and I did not then know who you were, so I brought you to my home until you came to.” Dracula replied. 

Jekyll nodded slowly, realising what Hyde must have been doing last night to have ended up in such a state.

“Although,” Dracula continued slowly, “I was wondering if you could educate me as to how you managed to transform into yourself as you currently are, from being a common ruffian?” Jekyll nearly choked.

“Well, I- I don’t exactly take your meaning, sir?” he stuttered. Suddenly, the count’s face was immediately in front of his own. He had his teeth bared and they weren’t human teeth. They were pointed and long, and his breath stank of some sweet metallic substance. _Blood,_ Jekyll realised.

__

“Do not presume to lie to me, shapeshifter.” He accused. Suddenly, all Jekyll could do was pour out his story to the man he now knew was a vampire. The count smiled to himself. 

__

“So,” he said, “Simply another poor ‘mad scientist’ suffering the consequences for experimenting on himself?” Jekyll was practically shaking with fear and with the sensation of having his story ripped from him. “Oh, but not so unlucky, my pet,” the vampire continued, “after all, I spared your life because of your curious transformation. So, you may have to thank your ‘Mr Hyde’ for that favour.” Jekyll grunted grimly in response; he’d rather not thank Hyde for anything. Dracula stepped ever closer towards Jekyll, almost closing the gap between their bodies. 

__

Reflexively, Jekyll shot backwards, pain shooting up his spine. He groaned uncomfortably and raised a hand to his chest.

__

“Are you alright?” Dracula asked, retreating slightly.

__

“Yes, uh, I have a- a pre-existing condition that requires me to wear a compression vest of my own design. It’s usually fine but I’m not supposed to sleep in it.”

__

“Well, I apologise for not thinking to undress you last night,” the Count mused. Jekyll tried to laugh in earnest but the fear of what such an action would have revealed consumed him too much to make it sound believable. Dracula seemed to notice this reaction and helped Jekyll to sit back down on the bed.

__

“You needn’t be afraid,” he said. “I know who you are.” Jekyll stared at him, terrified. Dracula demonstrably rested a hand at the centre of Jekyll’s chest. 

__

“I could smell it,” he admitted, “when you changed into yourself as you are now.” Jekyll took the count’s hand and removed it slowly.

__

“You must know then, that however you might see me, I wouldn’t want to be treated anyway except as, well- as a man.” 

__

Dracula smiled at this. “It is well then that most of my experience is with men.” He crooned. Placing his free hand of the one that Jekyll held, he raised Jekyll’s hand to his lips and kissed it softly, maintaining eye contact with him. 

__

Jekyll’s eyes grew wide and without thinking he raised his free hand to cup the count’s cheek. A sharp gasp escaped the smaller man’s lips as in his distraction he did not notice Dracula release his hands and reach down to grip firmly at his crotch. A grin crept over the vampire’s mouth as he stroked his middle finger softly over Jekyll’s cock. Jekyll looked down to see the sight for a moment before feeling overcome and digging his fists into Dracula’s shirt to pull him into a lust-filled kiss. Dracula seemed almost surprised at this sudden burst of want. 

__

The kiss was almost chaste at first, simply two pairs of lips pressed firmly together. But it wasn’t long before Jekyll’s need grew sharply and he rubbed his tongue against Dracula’s lips, begging for entry. The vampire obliged and was met with a soft moan as Jekyll shifted himself. He was desperate not to break physical contact as he moved so that he was sitting, legs spread, on top of Dracula’s thighs.

__

He was unsure for a moment whether he was doing this of his own volition or if Dracula was compelling him, but then the vampire shifted his knee so that there was a new wonderful pressure between his legs and he no longer cared about why this was happening; only that he didn’t want it to stop. The overwhelming taste of sweet blood – he never knew that blood could be sweet? – crowded into his mouth and led him to start unbuttoning his own shirt and pull it feverishly off of himself. 

__

With the newly granted access, Dracula moved to planting his kisses onto Jekyll’s exposed neck. It was tempting to let the encounter end here, with Jekyll’s heart pounding his blood so quickly that it would take no time at all to drain him dry; but those soft gasps that Jekyll was making… they were doing things to Dracula that he hadn’t experienced before. Dracula sucked deep marks into Jekyll’s throat as the smaller man began grinding himself deeply onto his legs. The way that Jekyll ground himself onto Dracula, helplessly searching for the relief that was being denied to him entranced the vampire and made him want to give Jekyll more.

__

Dracula retreated from his neck, pulling a whine from Jekyll as he did. He took in the sight of Jekyll’s small form on top of him; eyes just shy of shut, a blissful expression on his face as his head lolled weakly to the side and his hips continued their slow, rolling movements. The compression vest that he wore, which appeared to be fashioned from an old corset, was ribboned tightly over Jekyll’s shoulders, around his chest, and across his back. 

__

Dracula gently laid Jekyll back on the bed – with Jekyll protesting at the sudden loss of contact – and began to gingerly untie the ribbons. Jekyll’s mouth hung open loosely, and he was trying his hardest to open his eyes, to see what Dracula was doing. His glassy vision made it seem as though Dracula was silhouetted by a soft halo of light, and Jekyll limply raised his hand to run his fingers through the soft dark locks of Dracula’s hair. Dracula melted to his touch so much so that he was caught off guard by Jekyll suddenly yanking him by his hair down and pulling his face flush against his now bare chest. 

__

The vampire smirked against Jekyll’s soft skin and began kissing down the centre of his chest. Gradually the kisses turned into deep marks being sucked into his pale form, causing him to writhe. Jekyll once again took hold of Dracula’s hair and started pushing his face further toward the building heat between his thighs. Dracula obliged, unhooking Jekyll’s remaining garments and discarding them. He paused there, his hot breath against Jekyll’s swollen cock.

__

“Please…” Jekyll whined. Dracula reconnected their eye contact, a roguish grin creeping across his face. 

__

“Please, what?” He asked, coyly. Jekyll writhed and whined in desperation.

__

“Please, fuck me”

__

Dracula lunged forward, taking Jekyll’s whole cock into his mouth at once. Jekyll almost shrieked at the sudden stimulation but instead simply took in a loud gasp. Sucking gently at first, the vampire tongued circles around the head, eliciting encouraging moans from his partner. Jekyll tried to speak but was overcome with the sensation before he could finish. Dracula stopped for a moment and told him to repeat himself.

__

“Mm, -need something inside,” he whimpered. 

__

Dracula chuckled deeply, “Front or back?” the vampire asked. 

__

“Either,” Jekyll gasped. 

__

Returning his mouth’s attention back to planting soft kisses on the head of Jekyll’s cock, Dracula took a finger and stroked delicately across his slit. He was amazed at how wet he was already and slowly pressed his finger in. With almost no resistance and a handful more desperate sounds from Jekyll, another finger was added, then another. Dracula was fucking him in earnest now, deep and firm. His tongue occasionally dipped down to lap at the juices seeping out of Jekyll’s entrance before returning to sucking at his cock’s head. The vampire crooked his fingers up, pressing against where Jekyll was even more sensitive.

__

“Fuck! Please! God, don’t stop,” Jekyll cried out. 

__

Obeying his wish, Dracula not only continued but doubled his efforts. He fucked his fingers in and out of Jekyll, crooking them up at each thrust while once more taking his entire cock into his mouth and sucking on it hard. His moans were quickly shifting into shrieks as he began thrusting himself harder onto Dracula’s fingers and tangling his fingers in his hair in order to push his mouth harder around his cock. Jekyll came with a high-pitched cry and melted into the mattress beneath him as he was fucked through the remainder of his orgasm. When Dracula finally stopped, Jekyll was panting hard and his eyes were shut tight as if in prayer. Dracula removed his fingers and slowly took them into his own mouth. He rose and sat up next to Jekyll’s still twitching form, combing his fingers through his sweat matted hair.

__

“You look so beautiful undone,” he whispered as he planted a soft kiss on the smaller man’s forehead. It was done, and it was time for Dracula to finish his meal. He started for Jekyll’s jugular, his fangs outstretched. When suddenly, the vampire was on his back, with Jekyll straddling his hips. He was grinning widely and his eyes were blown with arousal. He wasn’t finished yet.

__

Jekyll was rubbing slow, deliberate circles over the vampire’s cock, which was pressing painfully against the tight pants he was wearing. Jekyll unbuttoned them and took Dracula’s half-hard cock into his hands. It was already beading at the head which Jekyll took advantage of to rub up and down the thick shaft. 

__

The vampire’s hips bucked at the touch and he began to wonder why he was allowing this to happen. He should be finishing his meal by now, and be having the body disposed of, but he didn’t want that anymore. All he wanted was this; Henry Jekyll rubbing his cock showing no signs of stopping. He grunted to himself, stifling the louder noises that began to crawl up his throat. Jekyll took his free hand and placed it gingerly on Dracula’s Adam’s apple.

__

“Let me hear you,” he crooned. At his lover’s request, moans and shouts began clawing their way out the vampire’s mouth; desperate prayers and adorations as Jekyll stroked his now fully erect cock.

__

“How do you want me?” Jekyll asked, but the feeling of his hand on Dracula’s cock, and his feather-light fingers drawing circles on his still clothed chest were rendering him almost incapable of coherent speech. 

__

Jekyll lowered his head close to Dracula’s ear and asked, “do you want to bury yourself in me?” 

__

Dracula nodded enthusiastically and let out a tortured “Yes,”

__

Jekyll grabbed the vampire’s cravat and pulled him up so that their chests were flush to each other, and gripped his thighs ever tighter around the vampire’s waist. Jekyll clung to Dracula’s cravat like it was the only stationary thing in the world and lowered himself onto the throbbing cock beneath him, panting out soft breaths in time with Dracula’s. Angling his hips so he could have more control over the rhythm once he bottomed out against the vampire’s thickness, Jekyll began to slowly raise himself and then fall back against Dracula’s hips. 

__

The larger man keened softly and let his head rest against Jekyll’s shoulder, blowing sharp hot breaths that tickled against his sore neck. Jekyll’s throat was so exposed, he could easily have ended it then and there. He once again pressed his mouth against Jekyll’s throat, but cut himself off with a desperate moan as Jekyll came down particularly hard and sucked at Dracula’s neck. He forgot about the blood flowing through Jekyll’s jugular and instead was consumed by the feeling of his warm, soft flesh around his cock, pulsing and beckoning him deeper. He finally let himself go.

__

“Fuck…” he rasped, letting his head hang backwards. Jekyll tangled his fingers in the vampire’s hair and pulled his head forward again, kissing him hungrily.

__

Dracula decided to let Jekyll finish him and showed him how. He placed his hands around Jekyll’s wrists, removing them from his hair and placing them firmly around his own neck; thumbs pressing deeply into his windpipe. Jekyll looked a little apprehensive, but Dracula simply smiled and nodded before rolling his hips firmly. Jekyll’s eyes fluttered closed for a moment before opening wider than before and putting all of his energy into staying upright and clutching the vampire’s neck as tightly as his human hands would allow. 

__

He briefly imagined letting Hyde out for night to let Dracula ravish him, but he pushed the thought far away and let himself be lost in the feeling of being in power. He had Dracula writhing underneath him, only he could let him finish. 

__

Dracula’s breathing – if at all possible – became more ragged. He was practically throwing himself up into Jekyll, allowing himself to chase his release with reckless abandon. Just as he felt himself about to fall over the edge, the grip on his throat loosened and he had lost all hope of finishing. He opened his eyes and growled in anger at the man above him. Before he could voice his frustration and confusion, Jekyll placed a finger against his lips.

__

“I want you to beg me for it,” he ordered. Dracula huffed his annoyance but was so close that he knew he had no choice.

__

“Please,” he said, uncomfortably.

__

“Please, what?”

__

“Henry, please, I- won’t you let me come?”

__

Filled with a new fire, Jekyll rolled his hips twice as fast as before, gripping Dracula’s throat until it could’ve turned black and blue. The vampire sputtered in an attempt to scream his pleasure as it came hot and fast, before he truly knew what was happening. 

__

His face flushed and he nearly blacked out at the feeling as Jekyll once again pushed his tongue deep inside his mouth, drawing kisses and thrusts out of him until he was so spent that he fell limply back against the bed.

__

He barely noticed Jekyll pull off and clean himself up before redressing himself. A hot kiss was pressed against his creased forehead and then his bedroom door was being closed from the outside. 

__

How this man had been brought into Dracula’s home under the pretence of intrigue and potential murder and had managed to leave in better shape than he arrived was beyond the vampire’s current reckoning. 

__

_But,_ he decided, _this might be an event I would be willing to host again, although perhaps with a little more preparation next time._

__


End file.
